


Vědomost

by anowlqueen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anowlqueen/pseuds/anowlqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To, co oba (ne)ví.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

Věděl to.  
  
Říkával to totiž příliš často. _John Watson. Drahý Watson. John. ___  
Dokonce ani nezáleželo na tom, jakou část ze jména svého přítele použil, vždy šlo jen o ten zvuk, který vydal. Způsob, jakým Sherlock vyslovoval jeho jméno. Sherlockův hlas; hluboký, hořkosladký baryton a těch pár písmen, dokázali vytvořit něco magického. Něco, na co John už dávno zapomněl.  
Naději.  
  
Věděl, že jeho city překročily únosnou mez takzvaného přátelství a také věděl, že co se týče citové angažovanosti jeho detektiva, zatím nikdo nebyl schopen onoho zabedněnce popostrčit dál, než jen do platonické roviny. Dokonce ani narážky na jejich neexistující homosexuální vztah jej nedokázaly rozhodit. Byl chladný. A šílený.  
  
Podíval se na toho podivína. Rozvaloval se ve svém křesle; v jedné ruce hnětl skleničku ohnivé irské whisky a v druhé kubánský doutník. Obě ruce měl volně přehozené přes opěradla; jako by byly gumové. A nepřítomně při tom zíral do zdi, tak jako to dělával vždy, když upadl do deprese.  
Jak rád by mu jeho doktor pomohl, ale namísto toho udělal dva kroky zpět; pro jistotu, kdyby jej přemohly pocity, které mu našeptávaly, aby se mu vrhnul kolem krku a líbal ho, dokud nenastane konec světa. Nebo aspoň jejich konec.  
  
Věděl, že by měl odejít, s křikem utéct a nechat se léčit, protože rozhodně nebyl orientován na muže. Než poznal Sherlocka, miloval ženy a miloval jich hodně, protože ony milovaly jeho. Ale k žádné z nich nechoval tak hluboké city jako svému nejlepšímu příteli.  
  
Pouze on dokázal vyslovit jeho jméno tolika různými způsoby; když byl znuděný, když žádal o pomoc, když se omlouval. Když měl dětinskou radost z právě vyřešeného případu a když se necítil dobře. Ta čtyři písmena obsahovala něco víc, co John nedokázal správně pojmenovat.  
Zvykl si na bolest. A tak zůstal v klidu, když se Sherlock zvedl, odpotácel se do kuchyně a místo „kde máme sůl?“, nebo „potřebuji tvojí pomoc“ řekl prostě „Johne“.  
  
Věděl, že jej Sherlock svým způsobem také miluje a že by byl bez něj bezradný. A možná, že tohle není konec. Třeba je to právě začátek.

  



	2. Sherlock

Sherlock Holmes seděl ve svém křesle na Baker street. V jedné ruce hnětl skleničku ohnivé irské whisky a v druhé kubánský doutník. Obě ruce měl volně přehozené přes opěradla; jako by byly gumové. A nepřítomně při tom zíral do zdi.  
  
Věděl, že je něco špatně. Takhle nečinně se choval jen ze dvou důvodů – když na něj padla deprese a když se zamiloval. A teď byl v depresi, protože byl zamilovaný. Nikdy nepoznal význam slova láska, nekonzumoval jej, nepřevaloval na jazyku jako ostatní. Jen ohrnul svůj orlí nos a šel o ulici dál.  
  
Jeho láska byl jeho spolubydlící a nejlepší přítel. Ten, kdo ho udržoval na správné cestě, když se zdálo, že bloudí. Ten, kdo v něj věřil, když on sám pochyboval.  
  
_Doktor John Hammish Watson. ___  
  
Molly mu kdysi řekla, že vypadá smutně, když si myslí, že se John na něj nedívá. Byl doopravdy smutný; ba ne, přímo frustrovaný, protože věděl, že svého jediného přítele bude muset zmást, oklamat, opustit. A to vše jen proto, aby jej udržel v bezpečí.  
Byl to jediný člověk, kterého kdy pustil do svého života a na oplátku nic nežádal. Ani jeho vlastní bratr mu nikdy nebyl tolik blízký a nyní už věděl proč. Nechtěl nad tím uvažovat. Bolelo to.  
  
Otočil hlavu a díval se na Johna, který sledoval ruch na ulici. Zdál se duchem nepřítomný, jako kdyby na něco upínal svou celou koncentraci. Nemusel být mistr dedukcí, aby si nevyvodil závěr, že na někoho myslí. To by viděl i slepý.  
  
Nedokázal pozorovat na svého přítele, který se trápil. Chtěl si dát sklenici mléka, protože mu náhle whisky zhořkla na jazyku. Potřeboval něčím přebít tu ostrou pachuť.  
  
„Johne,“ zamumlal a do těch pěti prostých písmen vložil veškerý svůj cit tak jako pokaždé. Říkával tím nevyslovené „miluji tě“ a „nikdy mě neopouštěj, prosím“. Nepřiznal by to nahlas, ani kdyby spolu měli milenecký vztah. A tak vždy vyslovil jen jméno.  
  
Dostalo se mu stejně něžné odpovědi v devíti písmenech. „Sherlocku.“  
  
Dosud netušil, jak velké má srdce a kolik Johna se do něj vejde. Ale teď už to věděl. A věděl, že to nikdy nepřestane.

  



End file.
